


Succulents

by SmittenEndymion (VagueEndymion)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Wanted, F/M, Mixed alien children, Mordin survives, Not Beta Read, Shepard Survives, Synthetics survive, Thane survives, repear exclusive catylyst, spliced genetics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagueEndymion/pseuds/SmittenEndymion
Summary: Saving the galaxy is done. What does a galactic hero do now that the chaos is gone? How about living a normal domestic life? Watch Shepard try to tackle daily life as her brand of luck makes life interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much Shrios around, so I decided to put my ideas out there. I planning on writing more Shrios to add to the fandom since it is my favorite pairing. I'm starting with fluff filled story of what I wish happened after all was said and done. 
> 
> I haven't written in awhile so if someone wants to beta I would be eternally grateful to who so ever decides to take on this daunting task.
> 
> Tags pretty much explain my after Reaper AU, but if you have a question about it I'll answer. 
> 
> Rated for Shepard's mouth, future naughty times, and potential violence.
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome and appreciated

    Shepard looks up at the ceiling a smile tugging at her lips thinking back to her husband who was currently visiting Kahje with his son. Kolyat invited her along on the visit, but she knew that they were going to be visiting Irkah's grave. Even though they told her that she would be welcome and not intruding at all; she still felt like a usurper. Though logically she knew she wasn't intruding she felt their first visit together should be just them.

    The red head rolled over reaching blindly for the data pad she usually kept there. She opened the news feed and scrolled through the various feeds noting the plethora of recovery projects, and the state of other systems and their worlds. It has been exactly two months, one week, and three days since she was found buried under the rubble of the catalyst. She still walked with a noticeable limp and got extremely dizzy when moving too fast, but Chakwas and Mordin said she was fit to return home. She was a long way from active duty though. Not that she was entirely sure she wanted to go back. Currently, she was on indefinite medical leave per Hackett's orders. Basically, she didn't have to return till she was absolutely sure she could. She just believed it was to prevent her from retiring. Something that was looking more and more appealing as days go by.

    Right after the battle and her choice of Reaper destruction was the hardest time of her life. Surviving was a struggle. Her will to live was nil. All she wanted to do was let go and meet Thane. Good thing she didn't though because when she woke from her medical coma there he was, barely healed himself. Clutching her hand, asleep from exhaustion. Mordin had worked his miracle on Thane with a mix of genetic therapy and surgery. The show tune singing Solarian repurposed the Lazarus project data they took from Cerberus and was able to save the love of her life and hers as well.

    It was difficult also because the wave from the Catalyst destroyed all Reaper based tech. It was touch and go for the Geth and EDI but with the help from the Quarians both were shielded with minimum damage. She closes the news feed and looks at her messages. There were life updates from her now spread around crew that she swore she would look and respond to later; then one from her Father. Her relaxed smile turns into a grin as she opens it up.

"Hey flower,"

    "how have you been? Hope you are better than the last time I saw you. Want you skipping by the time I see you next. Speaking of which when will that be? The chaos in the universe has died down and people can put things together without you. The mass effect relays are up thanks to the Geth/Quarian combo. Come by and let me see you. Anyway, your brother and your Uncles should be coming over as well. We'll make a family reunion out of it. Alright just wanted to check in. Glad you're safe."

     "…Da" She smiles, getting up and walking while throwing on one of Thane's shirts without a second thought. Entering the kitchen she sets the coffee machine on brew while she calls her father who picks up immediately.

    "Da!" she says when his bleary face comes into view.

    "Flower good to see you." he instantly wakes up with her voice. "how's your recovery?"

     "Well, I'm out of the hospital now. Got a huge lump and soreness. But with the amount of shit I was under it could have been worse. Got a limp and I get a bit dizzy when I move to fast but the doc said that both should go away as I finish healing and do my physical therapy." she gives a reassuring smile as she sees his face get sadder at the mention of how she got injured.

    "You are a Shepard; we are too stubborn to die." He smiles again at her. "So you going to come and visit your dear old da?"

     Shepard laughs "you're not old da. Yeah, I'm cleared for easy travel. Besides Thane is taking a trip with Kolyat."

     At the mention of the assassin he lets out a playful growl "ah, the man that stole my baby girl away... well good wouldn't want to see him anyway."

    "Da!" she laughs "You have to get used to him now we're stuck together considering me being Mrs. Krios now." She says smiling at the camera showing the ring on her finger that Thane got her after the battle.

     The battle hardened man stared shocked at his daughter's finger. "W-wha, when did this happen?

     She gives a pained smile as she remembers. "It was when he was the hospital. He was dying, I was going into a potentially fatal battle. We both wanted to officially be a family also." she looks up from her ring to her father who looks sad at his daughter's pain "Sorry I didn't tell you then. So many things were happening." 

     "Don't apologize Reya. There is nothing to forgive." He states firmly. "Besides you can always have a giant wedding you deserve now that you have no other pressing issues. Like another universe to save." He laughs.

    She giggles glad that he wasn't angry "We will wait for the wedding planning till Thane can meet you and the family officially."

    Her father grins mischievously "sounds like a plan flower."

    She rolls her eyes at her father's antics "Don't plan on torturing him too hard Da."

    He puts a hand to his chest in mock offense "Me, torture? Who do you take your dear father as?"

    She rolls her eyes again "I take you for the Alliance's head interrogator."

    He puts on a stern face "oh you are right."

    They stare at each other with grim faces and soon descend into fits of laughter. "Well, da I'm free anytime as of late let me know when the rest of the family is coming and I'll plan around that."

     He gives a loving look at Reya "alright I'll send a message with all the details when I got them. See you later baby girl I love you."

    "I love you too da." she ends the call with a grin and a wave. She puts the data pad down reminding herself to respond to her friend's messages after she fixes herself some food and coffee.

    She goes ahead and grabs some pre-prepped home fries she did the other day. Setting them in the pan to simmer while she makes her eggs. Whisking her eggs with a little milk, garlic, salt, and pepper Reya sets it in the fridge while she goes to brown the potatoes. Dumping the potatoes in the pan she sets to finishing them up. Hoping her appetite had returned because yesterday the very smell of the sausage she usually ate with her breakfast just turned her stomach and she had to throw to away.

     She hated going to the doctor but Mordin was coming to Huerta Memorial for some information on a project he was doing. She figured she would see him when he came in. Now that all the wars and drama was over she didn't want to fuck her peace up by getting sick. Thane wouldn't want her getting ill anyway. He would rush over from his vacation with Kolyat at the news of the slightest sniffle.

     Taking the finished plate of food she puts it in the microwave to keep warm while she cleaned her mess. She may not have been in boot camp for 10 years but keeping your station clean will always be ingrained in her. Reya finishes cleaning the dishes and wiping off the counters she used. Washing her hands she takes her plate from the microwave and the mug of ready coffee from the machine.

     Sitting at the bay window she looks down at the bustling of the citadel. Now that the war chaos was over. People were quickly building back up, the feelings of victory and hope making people move faster to get their lives together to start living again. Now that the Quarians and the Geth have allied new technological advances come from Rannoch almost every day, mostly born from necessity as both races make the planet livable. Sitting here and watching people just live made all the sacrifices she made worth it.

     light constant beeping sounds through the apartment reminding her of her appointment with Mordin.

    "Thanks for the reminder XIE, please confirm my appointment with Dr. Solas"

     A slightly computerized tenor floats through the apartment "Your welcome commander Shepard, of course."

She shakes her head at the formal address no matter what she says to him he always returns to Commander Shepard when he talked to her. She thinks she just needs to talk to the AI more. XIE was what she considers EDI's child, that practically makes her his godmother or something. Though she doesn't know how to translate that to a Human and Synthetic relationship.

    Putting other thoughts aside she gets ready to go telling XIE to lock up; deciding to respond to her friend's email while she was on the transport car to Huerta Memorial. She sighs while putting on one of Thane's extra jackets he left behind sniffing the collar even though it was clean bring back memories of her beloved. She wished she was with him to go to this appointment. He knew how much she hated hospitals, but she had to go. She turns hearing the buzz of transport texting her omnitool. Shutting the door behind her she here the almost silent locks coming into place and lasers arming. Smiling at her best friends over protectiveness she goes to meet her favorite scientist.


End file.
